Talk:A Series of Questions by One Inquisitive Young Blubberstein/@comment-28549248-20160729070640/@comment-28549248-20160801143700
I am realising that we have stumbled upon a disagreement, my friend, our stories contradicting each other. This was written by you: Elepharia is distinguished as location of the battle which ended the syntax war. While some remaining members of the Knights of the Old Speech (See entry KOTOS on page 672) continued fighting, the battle at Elepharia was a pivotal point in their demise. After The Dude (See entry on page 296) successfully routed the Knights of the Old Speech, or KOTOS, as they called themselves, he destroyed all Elephanter weapons to prevent any possible uprising. He also destroyed their moon as the first test subject of his secret weapon (The name of his weapon is unknown. Entry is labeled “Rad Washing Machine” on page 2655 until further information is gathered. See speculations in appendix D). The moon was not completely destroyed (evidently The Dude’s secret weapon wasn’t fully operational) but it was knocked out of orbit and shattered into several smaller moons. Ten years later the Elephanters did start an uprising, despite being deprived of their weapons, accusing The Dude of tricking them into a battle they did not wish to participate in. Fifteen years after the end of the syntax war, the skyfalls are stories and the Elephanters are destroyed. Long live King Dude the 7500th! '' ''-- The Complete Encyclopedia, Survival Guide, and Dictionary all in one, page 296, Volume Two, Third Edition. '' This is what I wrote in the article about the First Syntax War: ''The Elephanters had been tricked to help thedude into defeating the Knights of the Olde Speech. Yet, when thedude tried to force his authority upon them, they realised their mistake and started fighting him with all they could. Truly, they managed to give a very good fight. For a year, they managed to hold the river and after that they managed to hold for two more years before they were eventually defeated (the elephants they were riding was a great advantage even against the Paradox Rogues' technological prowess; in the end, thedude had to send the Red Mythrans). '' This was based on this sentence from ''Major's Most Unfortunate Venture and perhaps other points in my stories where I mentioned this particular war, but this was the first one: The Elephanters and Britay, the island land at the West, were still fighting, but thedude’s force had become far too powerful. This takes place four years after the Battle of the Skyfalls. Now, your story suggests that thedude took Elepharia under his control without any struggle, destroying their weapons after the Battle of Skyfalls. You also say they only rebelled against him ten years later, that being their only fight against him. Not only does that contradict my story (which for the record came first), but it doesn't make any sense. While at first he might have been considered Elepharia's benefactor for "warning" them, he had no power over the Elephanters. If he tried to destroy their weapons, he would meet resistance resulting in a war. So, there would be war for Elepharia's conquest anyway and they wouldn't think well of him anymore. Also, about the Rhoddwr Marwolaeth. It was developed and constructed in the Darneu of the Forbidden Valley. It could in no way find itself near Militiregnum without the Nexus Force learning about it (even if it left the Crux System unnoticed, there was always the Blockade -first presented in Major's Most Unfortunate Venture, too). That's not exactly relevant to the above, but since I started on this, I thought I'd point out all the contradictions. So, I'm not sure what to make of this, now. It's not like it affects something important. But how should we amend this?